Négy szerelem III Anhya és Koga
by SallyJasmineRose
Summary: A harmadik...


**III.RÉSZ**

**Anhya és Koga**

**1.fejezet: Görbe este**

-Már nyilván rájöttél, hogy egy fiatal lánnyal találkoztam. Persze halálra rémült tőlem. Egy részeg farkasszellemmel összefutni késő este az éjszaka közepén nem éppen életbiztosítás. Engem persze az adott helyzetben ez cseppet sem érdekelt...

Anhya épp a nagybátyjához igyekezett. Mivel sietett, letért a falusiak által használt útról, így azonban eltévedt. Egyszer csak egy férfi jött vele szemben az ösvényen. Jobbnak látta kitérni az útjából. Főleg azért, mert részeg volt, és a lány a különleges erejének köszönhetően azt is érezte, hogy szellem. A közelben nem volt senki, aki segíthetett volna neki, ha megtámadja. Úgy döntött félreáll, amíg el nem megy mellette. Ő azonban megszólította.

-Mondd csak, szépségem, merre vezet ez az ösvény? Attól tartok rossz irányba indultam... hukk

Anhya megmondta a faluja nevét.

-Jól sejtettem… hukk… És minden lány olyan szép erre, mint te? -vigyorgott a férfi.

Erre persze elpirult.

-Elnézést, de mennem kell… -motyogta, és megpróbált továbbmenni.

-Ne siess annyira, te! Mi a neved? –kapta el a karját a szellem.

-Kérem, engedjen el, tényleg mennem kell…

-Válaszolj, ha kérdeznek!

-Anhya vagyok… Válaszoltam. Most már elenged?

-Nem hinném… Egy ideig még biztosan nem. Tetszel nekem. –A hangja megváltozott, amikor ezt mondta. A tekintete lángolt, ahogy a lányra nézett. Ezt ő is észrevette, és egyre jobban megijedt. Megpróbált szabadulni, de hiába. A férfi már a derekát szorította, és egyre közelebb húzta magához. –Fölösleges erőlködnöd… Koga vagyok, a nyugati barlangok falkáinak vezére, és megkapom, amit akarok.

Megcsókolta a lányt: vadul, szenvedélyesen vette birtokba ajkait. Közben egyre beljebb vitte az erdőbe, míg az ösvényt már nem lehetett látni. Mikor már elég messzire értek megállt, és elkezdte levenni róla a kimonót. Ezután fél kézzel szorítva őt, és a nyakát és mellét csókolgatva maga is levetkőzött. A lány próbált védekezni, sírt, könyörgött, de mindhiába. A farkas nem hagyta abba. Egyre lejjebb csókolta és nyalogatta. Végül lefektette a földre, és lábával szétfeszítette a combjait. Míg egyik kezével Anhya csuklóit szorította a feje fölé, és nyelvével a mellbimbóival játszott, szabad keze megtalálta a legérzékenyebb pontot a lábai közt. Addig simogatta, míg a lány már képtelen volt megszólalni. Ekkor lejjebbcsúszott, s ujjai helyét a nyelve vette át… Mikor a lány már vonaglott és nyöszörgött a kéjtől ráfeküdt, és elvette az ártatlanságát. Először lassan mozgott benne, majd egyre inkább fokozta a tempót. Anhya végül elvesztette az eszméletét. Mire magához tért egyedül feküdt az erdőben. Egy mondat visszhangzott a fejében:

-Megkapom, amit akarok.

-Nem sokkal azután, hogy utoljára ideát jártam, meglátogattuk az öreget. Teljesen ki volt kelve magából. Elmondta, hogy miután eljöttünk megjelent nála az unokahúga szakadt ruhában, sárosan és könnyektől maszatos arccal. Nem volt hajlandó elmondani, hogy mi történt vele, de aznap reggel meglátogatta a húgát, aki nem volt túl jól. Észrevette, hogy a falusiak ujjal mutogatnak rájuk, ezért megkérdezte mi történt. Kiderült, hogy az unokahúga állapotos. Megerőszakolta egy szellem… Persze a falusiak ez utóbbiról nem tudnak, így kiközösítették őket. Már addig sem voltak túl jók hozzájuk, mert Anhya apját csak az édesanyja ismeri, de így…

-Jóságos ég…

-Igen. És én tudtam, hogy az egész miattam van. Mert részegen nem tudtam irányítani a vágyaimat. Lehajtott fejjel hallgattam a történetet. Mikor a végére ért az öreg bevallottam, hogy én tettem. El tudod képzelni, milyen hatással volt ez a többiekre? Mintha megnémultak volna. Persze csak pár pillanatra. Aztán mind nekem estek..

-Mit mondtál? –ocsúdott fel első meglepetéséből Mushin. –Hogy te… te vagy az apja annak a gyereknek?

-Attól tartok… túl sokat ittam aznap, de úgy látszik mégsem eleget… Ha kicsit több van bennem még itt elaludtam volna… akkor ez az egész nem történik meg…

Ahogy ezt mondta egy könnycsepp gördült végig az arcán. Látszott rajta, hogy fáj neki, amit tett. Bűntudata van.

-És most mit szándékozol tenni, fiacskám? Attól ugyanis, hogy te megbántad a dolgot, Anhya jóhíre továbbra is darabokban van.

-Mindenért vállalom a felelősséget. Nem hagyom egyedül a gyerekkel, de csak akkor veszem feleségül, ha ő is ezt akarja. Nem hagyom, hogy hozzám kényszerítsék. Valószínűleg látni sem akar… ha összeházasodnánk, csak szenvedne mellettem. Megpróbálom elnyerni a bizalmát. Akkor talán van rá remény, hogy helyrehozzam a megtépázott becsületét és büszkeségét.

-Végül ebben maradtunk. Mushin viszont jobbnak látta, ha elmond nekem néhány dolgot Anhya életéről és családjáról…

**2.fejezet: Anhya családja**

-Nos, mint említettem, Anhya a húgom egyetlen gyermeke. Az apja kiléte ismeretlen. Michiko még nekem sem volt hajlandó elárulni. A közeli faluban élnek, így amennyire tudok segítek nekik. Alighanem ő az egyetlen fiatal lány a környéken, aki megúszta Miroku udvarlását… -Ezen persze mindenki jót kacagott kivéve a szerzetest. Ő inkább kiment, hisz úgyis ismeri a történetet. –Tehát visszatérve a lényegre: nyilván észre fogod majd venni, hogy megérzi, ha szellem van a közelben, és azt is meg tudja mondani, hogy ki az, ha korábban már találkozott vele. Ezt a képességet az anyánktól örökölte… se Michikoban se bennem nincs meg. Benne valamiért felerősödött. Kedves, csendes lány, jól ismeri a gyógynövényeket és ért a betegápoláshoz… bár az utóbbi időben egyre kevesebben kérik a segítségét…

Anhya épp a házuk előtti kis padon ült és gondolkodott. Még fájt neki az emberek megvetése és távolságtartása. Nem értette miért bánnak úgy vele, mint egy gonosztevővel, miért nem hallgatják meg, hogy mi az igazság. Hisz ő semmi rosszar nem tett. Ő csak áldozat… Egy könnycsepp gördült végig az arcán, de letörölte a nyomát és bement, mert hallotta, hogy édesanyja mocorog.

-Felébredtél, mama? Kérsz valamit inni vagy enni? –próbált vidámnak látszani.

-Nem, kicsim, semmire nincs szükségem, de kérlek ülj ide mellém. Valamit el kell mondanom.

-Itt vagyok. Mit szeretnél elmondani? –kérdezte, bár kicsit aggasztotta anyja komoly hangja.

-Eljött az ideje, hogy megtudd ki az apád. Kérlek, ne szakíts félbe… ezt most muszáj végighallgatnod. Nem tudom, mit gondolsz, miért nincs velünk. Azt sem, hogy mi a véleményed róla. Most elmondom neked a teljes igazságot. Édesapád meghalt mielőtt rájöttem, hogy gyermeket várok. A kapcsolatunkat azért tartottuk titokban, mert nem akarta, hogy veszélybe kerüljek. Olyan valaki ellen küzdött, aki erős és gonosz volt… és még most is életben van. Ezért óvatosnak kell lenned. Ha megtudja, hogy az ő lánya vagy megpróbál majd megölni… vagy felhasználni a bátyád ellen.

Itt elhallgatott. Még nem mondta ki a nevet, amit tizennyolc éve a szíve legmélyén őrzött.

Ezek szerint van valahol egy bátyám, akit nem is ismerek? –kérdezte Anhya könnyes szemmel. A történet, amit édesanyja mesélt nagyon megrázta. Michiko megfogta lánya kezét, a szemébe nézett és megszólalt.

-Születésed óta ismered a bátyádat. Együtt, testvérekként nőttetek fel, bár nem tudtatok róla, hogy valóban van köztetek vérségi kötelék.

-Miroku? Miroku a bátyám, ugye? –kerekedett el a lány szeme.

-Igen… -hunyta le a szemét az anyja. –Apátok belehalt a Naraku elleni küzdelembe, így Miroku vette át a helyét. Bár úgy tudom, ő nem egyedül harcol, hanem a barátaival, akiknek szintén számadásuk van vele.

-Így van. Bár az egyik úgynevezett barátomnak jelen pillanatban szívesen kitekerném a nyakát… -szólalt meg az ajtóban álló szerzetes. –Mindent hallottam. Sajnálom, hogy nem tudtam róla előbb. Akkor talán megakadályozhattam volna, hogy ilyen szörnyűségen kelljen keresztülmenned. Egyikünk sem gondolta volna, hogy Koga ennyire elveszti az önkontrollját, ha részeg.

Nem folytathatta, mert Anhya sírva borult a nyakába.

-Jól van. Sírd csak ki magad, húgocskám. A visszafojtott érzelmek nem tesznek jót, főleg ilyenkor. Most már nem lesz semmi baj, én vigyázok rád. Annak az idióta farkrsnak meg jól ellátom a baját…

-Te ismered őt? –hüppögte.

-Sajnos… Elmondható róla, hogy igazi bajkeverő. Ha megjelenik, akkor általában kitör a botrány. Bár az is igaz, hogy remek harcos, és legalább annyira gyűlöli Narakut, mint mi. Ezen kívül ő az egyetlen, aki tartani tudja a kapcsolatot Kagomével, ugyanis Inuyasha, az a marha már megint vérig sértette, és természetesen nem hajlandó tőle bocsánatot kérni, mi többiek pedig nem tudunk átjutni az ő világába. Egyébként visszatérve az ordasra: tud kedves is lenni, mikor józan… persze csak ha akar. Házasságközvetítőként biztos felkopna az álla, de, mivel nincsenek ilyen irányú ambíciói, ez aligha jelenthet gondot.

-Ezt meg hogy érted?

Miroku kuncogni kezdett.

-Megpróbálta összehozni Kagomét és Inuyashát… azóta szóba sem állnak egymással.

Ezen persze Anhya is elmosolyodott, de aztán ismerős aurát érzett közeledni, és a mosoly az arcára fagyott.

-Idejön…

-Kicsoda? –kérdezte csodálkozva a bátyja, de látva a rémületet húga szemeiben válaszolt is magának:

-Koga, igaz? Ne félj, most egy kortyot sem ivott, nem fog bántani. Különben is itt vagyok veled. –Kézen fogta a húgát, és kihúzta magával a ház elé.

-Mit akarsz? –kérdezte az időközben odaérkezett Kogát.

-Én csak… bo… bocsánatot szeretnék kérni a múltkori vi… viselkedésemért. Tudom, hogy ez nem mentség, de… az az igazság, hogy… hogy én… tök részeg voltam, és nem voltam tisztában azzal, hogy mit csinálok… Ha… ha megengedi, kisasszony, megpróbálom valamennyire jóvátenni… ha bármire szüksége van, csak üzenjen. Azt pedig megígérem, hogy a falu összes lakója teljes biztonságban lesz. Gondoskodom a védelmükről –mondta lehajtott fejjel a farkas és elrohant.

Miroku megszorította Anhya kezét és rávigyorgott.

-Látod, kishúgom, én megmondtam. Meg merném kockáztatni, hogy beléd habarodott. Nem láttam még ennyire zavartnak… piros volt a képe, mint a cseresznye… pont, mint most a tiéd –tette hozzá látva, hogy húga elpirult, majd mindketten visszamentek a házba.

-Nekem lassan mennem kell. Igaz, hogy Inuyasha az utóbbi időben kevésbé mogorva, de Sango ökle cseppet sem gyengébb, és ő sem szereti, ha kések… Ráadásul tudom, hogy nem eshet semmi bajotok. Remélem, Michiko néni, hogy gyorsan felgyógyulsz. Mikor legközelebb jövök, már talpon szeretnélek látni. Te pedig, kicsi lány, ne ijedezz, ha Koga barátom időnként megjelenik udvarolni, vagy hoz ezt-azt a babának vagy neked. Ha meg nem jön, akkor fél, hogy rád erőltetné a társaságát… vagy túlságosan lefoglalja a Naraku-vadászat. Vágott egy idétlen fintort majd elment.

-Pont olyan, mint apátok… -jegyezte meg Michiko. –Komolytalan alak, de bajban mindig lehet rá számítani. És igaza lehet a fiatalemberrel kapcsolatban…

Ezen Anhya elmosolyodott. Ő is furcsának találta ugyan Koga viselkedését, de a zavarát a bűntudatnak tulajdonította. Azt pedig nem akarta, hogy emiatt foglalkozzon vele. Mert így: nappali fénynél, józanul nagyon is szimpatikusnak találta…

Miroku nemsokára visszaért a templomhoz. Koga az egyik sarokban gubbasztott és az ablakon bámult kifelé.

-Na, te díszpinty, úgy látom, alaposan elkapták a grabancodat… aligha futsz már Kagome után…

Koga mintha meg sem hallotta volna. Az esze teljesen máshol járt. Miroku elvigyorodott.

-Hékás! –csapott a vállára. –Ennyire belehabarodtál a húgomba, hogy már meg se hallod, ha hozzád beszélnek?

Koga felnézett, de mintha álomból ébredt volna.

-Megismételnéd a kérdést? Nem figyeltem… -kérte szórakozottan. A szerzetes már a hasát fogta.

-Azt kérdeztem: annyira belehabarodtál Anhyába, hogy már nem is hallasz?

Koga elpirult, Mushin viszont összevonta a szemöldökét.

-Az előbb mintha kicsit máshogy hangzott volna…

-Valóban… Ha jól emlékszem, nem a nevét említetted… -tette hozzá Sango.

-Tényleg? –nézett ártatlan arccal a többiekre. –Akkor mit mondtam? –Élvezte, hogy meglepheti a társaságot.

-A kérdés nem Anhyára, hanem a HÚGODRA vonatkozott.

-Na és? Ugyanaz –vigyorodott el ismét. –Apa biztos örülne, ha tudná, hogy van egy lánya is. Kár, hogy túl korán meghalt… -komolyodott meg. –Mindannyiunk élete sokkal könnyebb lenne… de ezért még megfizetek Narakunak! Esküszöm!

-Szóval ennyi a történet. Hamarosan apa leszek, és Miroku sem szedett szét azért, amit a húgával művelte. Sajnos még nem sikerült meghódítanom Anhya szívét, de igyekszem… Mindazonáltal azt hiszem jobb, ha most megyek. Ne félj, nem beszélek Inuyashának a gyerekről. Vigyázz magadra!

**3.fejezet: A békülés**

-Mama, meglátogatom Mirokut, rendben? –szólt Anhya aznap dél körül. –Te boldogulsz egyedül, ugye?

-Persze, kicsim, de vigyázz magadra, és ha út közben elfáradsz ülj le pihenni! Most a babára is gondolnod kell… -válaszolt az édesanyja.

-Tudom. Ne aggódj! –felelte, majd elindult.

Már ment egy ideje, mikor egy különös fához ért. Hatalmas méretei alapján több száz éves lehetett. Aurája megnyugtatta kissé zaklatott érzelmeit. Leült a tövébe, hogy rendezze gondolatait, de a figyelme minduntalan gyermeke apja felé kalandozott.

A fiú többször is járt a falujukban azóta az emlékezetes nap óta. Mindig hozott valami apróságot. Ha mást nem, egy csokor vadvirággal lepte meg. Pár hete egy faragott bölcsővel jelent meg; a támlán farkasfej, a szegélyén körben farkasok, amint egy gyermekkel játszanak, vagy védelmezik őt és az édesanyját. Puha szőrmével volt kibélelve, takaróként is prémek szolgáltak. Rendkívül figyelmesen bánt velük. Néha az is előfordult, hogy élelmet vagy tüzelőt küldött a falusiaknak. Ők eleinte bizalmatlanul fogadták, de mostanra hozzászoktak. Különösen akkor kedvelték meg, mikor elpusztított egy –a gyerekekre támadó –medvedémont. Anhya is egyre közelebb érezte magához, bár még kissé tartott tőle. Szíve mindig hevesebben vert, mikor rá gondolt, vagy a közelben érezte.

Miután kipihente magát tovább indult. Hamarosan egy tisztás szélére ért. Abban a pillanatban, mintegy a semmiből megérezte Koga auráját, majd ő maga is feltűnt: a kis réten álló kútból ugrott ki, majd leült mellé. A szél felőle fújt, így nem érezte meg a lány illatát. Látszott az arcán, hogy gondterhelt, valamire megoldást keres.

A szélirány hirtelen megváltozott. A youkai felkapta a fejét, szimatolni kezdett, majd felé nézett. Ő vett egy mély levegőt és kilépett a bokrok takarásából, majd lassan a fiú felé indult, aki láttára azonnal felállt, de nem mozdult a kút mellől. Mikor odaért felé nyújtotta a kezét. Ő kis tétovázás után megfogta, amit a fiú megkönnyebbült sóhajjal nyugtázott.

„Legalább nem menekült el előlem…" –gondolta.

Segített neki leülni a fűbe, majd mellételepedett.

-Gondterheltnek tűnsz… -törte meg a lassan kínossá váló csendet a lány.

-Valóban aggaszt valami. Egy barátom, akinek rengeteget köszönhetek nagy bajban van, és nem tudom, hogy segíthetnék neki. Ráadásul részben hibás vagyok a dologban.

-Miről van szó? Ha elmondod, talán tudok tanácsot adni.

Koga elgondolkodva nézett rá, majd belekezdett.

-Azt hiszem Miroku mesélt neked Kagoméről…

-Említett valami olyasmit, hogy össze akartad boronálni Inuyashával, és azóta nem jött vissza.

-Igen. Nos, Shippo ma reggel megkért, hogy menjek el érte. Én megtettem, nemrég értem vissza. Nem akarom húzni az időt, ezért rövidre fogom: Kagome gyereket vár attól az átokfajzattól, de nem akarja, hogy tudjon róla.

-De hát miért? –lepődött meg Anhya.

-Miután együtt voltak… -Mély levegőt vett, mielőtt folytatta. –Szóval… Inuyasha szó nélkül eltűnt és magával vitte a Shikon no Tama szilánkjait. Azok nélkül pedig nem tud visszajönni. Ezek után érthető módon azt feltételezte, hogy kihasználták.

-Így már érthető… -A lány szeme dühösen villant.

-Csakhogy a bátyád elmondása alapján a blöki viselkedése sehogy sem illik bele a képbe. Egész nap gubbaszt valahol, vagy ténfereg a környéken. Régen akkor viselkedett így, ha Kago hiányzott neki. Mégsem hajlandó érte menni –csóválta a fejét.

-Nem lehet, hogy bűntudata van? És amiatt nem mer a szemébe nézni?

-Kétlem. Nem jellemző rá.

-Valahogy rá kéne venni, hogy menjen érte…

-Na igen. Csakhogy jelen pillanatban erre az egyetlen mód az igazság felfedése lenne. Azt pedig nem tehetem, mert megígértem.

-Akkor viszont Kagomét kell meggyőzni, hogy jöjjön vissza, miután megszületett a kisbabája.

-Erre ugyanolyan kicsi az esély… -sóhajtott fel kétségbeesve.

-Majd én segítek. Én talán könnyebben szótértek vele, hisz mindketten hamarosan édesanyák leszünk, és…

Zavartan elhallgatott.

-És egyikőtök sem akarta igazán a babát –fejezte be a mondatot a férfi a földet bámulva. –Sajnálom.

Lehunyta a szemét, arcán önutálat tükröződött. Anhya felemelte a kezét és óvatosan maga felé fordította a fejét. Ő felnézett.

-Ne gyötörd magad! A múlton már nem változtathatsz, felesleges rágódnod rajta. Különben is, mióta tudomást szereztél az állapotomról egyfolytában kényeztetsz. A falusiak meg, akik addig kiközösítettek úgy bánnak velem, mint valami hercegnővel, és állandóan kérdezgetik, hogy mikor látogatsz meg minket legközelebb. A kisfiúk példaképnek tekintenek, a kislányok arról ábrándoznak, hogy ha nagyok lesznek, olyan erős és bátor udvarlójuk lesz, mint te, a korombéli hajadonok meg sárgulnak az irigységtől, mert állandóan körülöttünk sertepertélsz, mintha nem lenne fontosabb dolgod…

-Mert nincs is –nézett mélyen a szemébe. –Számomra most ti vagytok a legfontosabbak…

Anhya elpirult és lesütötte a szemét. Koga megfogta az arcán pihenő kezet és csókot lehelt rá. Érezte, hogy a lány megremeg, de félelemnek nyomát sem látta rajta. Ezért átkarolta a vállát és óvatosan közelebb húzta magához, míg végül feje a vállára nem dőlt. Hosszú ideig szótlanul ültek így. Mindketten boldogok voltak.

Sajnos a démon kénytelen volt megtörni az idillt:

-Miroku és Shippo erre tartanak. Megvárjuk, míg ideérnek vagy eléjük menjünk?

-Várjuk meg őket itt. Addig is megbeszélhetnénk, mi legyen Kagomével.

-Rendben. A probléma az, hogy te nem tudsz átjutni a kúton, ő pedig nem fog akkor sem, ha kap egy ékkőszilánkot…

-És mi lenne, ha leveleznénk? Te el tudnád vinni a leveleket, aztán megvárnád a választ, vagy később visszamennél érte…

-Jó ötlet. Ha téged nem zavar, hogy napjában többször is látsz, én benne vagyok.

-Nem zavar. És különben is, ha meglesz a baba, valószínűleg gyakrabban jössz…

Most a férfin volt a sor, hogy maga felé fordítsa a lány arcát.

-Tisztázzunk valamit! Én nem csak a kicsi miatt járok hozzátok, hanem azért is, mert szeretek veled lenni. Igaz, hogy mikor először találkoztunk… szóval… úgy tűnhet, hogy a bűntudat hajt, mikor meglátogatlak, de nem erről van szó… Tudod, azt hiszem az elmúlt hónapok alatt beloptad magad a szívembe.

-Én… nem is tudom, mit mondjak… Ez… nem gondoltam, hogy én… hogy te engem…

-Pszt… Először nekem is furcsa volt, de hidd el, meg lehet szokni. Nem várom el, hogy viszonozd az érzéseimet, még csak azt sem, hogy bízz bennem. Tudom, hogy nem érdemlem meg. De tudd, hogy mindig számíthatsz rám…

-Én bízom benned. A szemed nem hazudik. A szavaknak és tetteknek nem lehet mindig hinni, de a szemeknek igen. A tekinteted pedig ugyanazt mondja, amit a szavaid. És azt hiszem, te sem vagy számomra közömbös. A viselkedésed, az ajándékaid meghatottak. Tudom, hogy becsületes vagy. A szívem hevesebben ver, ha a közelemben vagy. Ha ez a szerelem, akkor én is szeretlek téged…

A farkas csillogó szemmel hallgatta a vallomást. Mikor Anhya elhallgatott közelebbhajolt hozzá, majd lágyan megcsókolta.

Mirokut és a kis rókát ez a látvány fogadta, mikor a tisztás szélére értek. A szerzetesnek első dolga volt befogni a gyerek szemét, csak ezután terült el az arcán egy elégedett mosoly.

„Legalább velük minden rendben." –gondolta, majd halkan megköszörülte a torkát. A pár ijedten szétrebbent. Húga arca a bíbor egy elég élénk változatát öltötte magára, míg a youkai zavartan pislogott.

-Micsoda meglepetés! Örülök, hogy látlak, húgocskám…

-Épp hozzád indultam látogatóba, mikor találkoztam Kogával –felelte zavartan, és megpróbált felállni, de nagy pocakjával már kissé nehézkesen ment neki. A démon azonnal a segítségére sietett: óvatosan átkarolta és felemelte.

-Értem. Mi pedig elé jöttünk, mivel szeretnénk tudni mit végzett abból, amit reggel megbeszéltünk.

-Gondoltam. Keressünk egy helyet, ahol Inuyasha biztos nem hallhat minket. A helyzet elég súlyos… Anhyának szerencsére van egy ötlete, amivel talán eredményt érhetünk el…

Fél órával később –miután Shippo duzzogva beleegyezett, hogy nem hallgatózik –Miroku is pontosan tisztában volt a részletekkel. Neki sem volt ötlete arra nézve, hogy Inuyasha miért hagyta ott Kagomét, és ő sem tudott jobbat kitalálni a levelezésnél, így végül ebben maradtak.

A tanácskozás végeztével visszamentek a faluba. Egy idő után Sango elhívta a lányt fürödni a közeli tóhoz. Ezalatt Miroku kifaggatta Kogát.

Estefelé, mikor Anhya indulni készült haza, a farkas felajánlotta, hogy elviszi.

-Nem örülnék, ha valami bajotok esne… -mondta.

Ő elfogadta, így hát útnak indultak. Nem sokkal azelőtt, hogy elérték a falut, a férfi megállt.

-Valami baj van? –kérdezte a lány.

-Nem. Csak kérdezni szeretnék valamit…

Ezekkel a szavakkal letérdelt elé, megfogta a kezét és a szemébe nézett.

-Lennél az asszonyom? –tette fel a sorsdöntő kérdést.

Anhya torka elszorult, szemébe könnyek szöktek. Óvatosa, vigyázva a hasára letérdelt ő is, majd halkan, suttogva felelte:

-Igen…

Kedvese szeme felragyogott a boldogságtól. Magáhozszorította őt, és szenvedélyesen megcsókolta. Mikor ajkaik elszakadtak egymástól aggódva tette fel a kérdést, ami hetek óta foglalkoztatta:

-De mit fog szólni a falkád? Hiszen én ember vagyok… Mi lesz, ha nem fogadnak el?

-Ettől ne félj! Tisztában vannak vele, hogy ha úgy döntök, hogy hozzád kötöm az életem, akkor különleges vagy. Méltó arra, hogy a törzsünk tagja légy. Ha pedig valaki mégis akadékoskodna… már látták, mire képes Miroku. Elég, ha elmondom, hogy a húga vagy. Ez elég bizonyíték. Ilyen erős szövetségesekkel a falka is jól jár, és mi is boldogok lehetünk együtt. De jobb lesz, ha indulunk tovább. A mamád már biztosan aggódik…

-Rendben –mosolygott most már teljesen felszabadultan a lány.

Öt perccel később már a kis házban voltak. Koga Michikotól is megkérte a kezét. Ő is boldogan egyezett bele a házasságba.

Egy héttel a kibékülésük után megtartották az esküvőt.


End file.
